


Fire and Ice

by Saturn_Silk



Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [8]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Skating, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Lilith really wants to go ice skating, and eventually, Zelda caves in and takes her.Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge prompt 3: Winter
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Michelle's insta post of her ice skating. Also, this was meant to be sweet but it turned a tad hot towards the end (I just went with it ok)

Zelda was aware of a slight pressure on her cheek, moving down her jawline. Dozens of tiny, warm kisses were being peppered onto her skin. Without a doubt, this was Lilith's master plan to wake Zelda up. Lilith shifted her focus to Zelda’s neck now, breathing in her scent. It didn’t take long for Lilith to become impatient, and soon she started kissing harder, swiping her tongue over the milky flesh of Zelda’s neck. Without warning, Lilith bit down on a particularly ticklish spot and Zelda had to giggle.

“Ah finally, I was beginning to think you died in your sleep.” Brilliant blue eyes gazed up at Zelda. Mischief was written all over Lilith’s still sleepy features.

“Good morning to you too,” Zelda said with mock annoyance as she propped herself up on her elbow to kiss Lilith’s nose.

“It’s not snowing anymore,” Lilith announced proudly.

Zelda groaned and fell back onto her pillows, closing her eyes.

“C’mon, you promised.” Zelda didn’t even have to open her eyes to know Lilith was pouting.

She _had_ promised, in the end, after days of begging and pleading from Lilith. It all started the day after New Years' when Sabrina returned from a day out with her friends. That night at the dinner table she couldn’t stop talking about how much fun they had at Riverdale’s spunky new ice rink. Lilith, of course, was completely enchanted by this and made it clear that she wanted Zelda to take her ice skating. Zelda naturally declined. It was not something she felt like doing, and on top of that Lilith couldn’t even ice skate. After about 48 hours of guilt-tripping and puppy dog eyes, Zelda was ready to tear her hair out. She begrudgingly agreed to take Lilith ice skating when the weather was more pleasant. As luck would have it, it had been snowing quite heavily for the past few days, and Zelda almost thought that she had gotten away with it.

The feeling of Lilith moving to straddle her broke Zelda from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to reveal Lilith face to face with her, her brunette waves creating a curtain around them. The puppy dog eyes were back. And unholy Hell was Lilith good at it. Her already big eyes were even bigger, and clearer than ever, with just a hint of wetness pooling in the corners. Her lips were pursed and quivered slightly. 

“Fine! We can go, but you have to promise me-“ The rest of Zelda’s sentence was cut off by Lilith as she kissed her full on the lips, before bounding off the bed and towards the closet.

Zelda pulled the covers back over her and watched as Lilith picked out a dress.

“Uhm, you know, a dress might not be the best choice for our little adventure.” 

“Oh, probably not.”

“Not to worry, I might have something,” Zelda said as she pushed herself off the bed.

After a minute or so of rummaging, she proudly held up two pairs of jeans.

“This one should fit you.” She said passing Lilith the black pair before sliding on her own navy designer pair.

Lilith pulled the jeans on quickly, before grabbing a jersey. She didn’t even bother curling her hair, far too excited to get going. Instead, she plaited them in two loose braids and placed a black beanie on top.

When they were both dressed in appropriate clothes, they went down for breakfast. 

“You’re finally going aren’t you?” Sabrina asked as Lilith plopped herself down at the table. “Just remember not to look down, or else you might crash into someone. That’s what happened to Theo.”

Lilith was all smiles and excitement, barley finishing her breakfast before declaring she was ready to go. Zelda had to gently remind her that the rink didn’t open until 9 AM. Lilith immediately deflated, seemingly unsure of how to pass the couple of hours before they would leave. Sometimes Lilith was a lot like a small child. Zelda used to get irritated by Lilith’s unbound enthusiasm, until she realized that Lilith never had the chance to be a child.

Mercifully, time went by quickly, and before they knew it they were crossing the bridge into Riverdale. As they were pulling up to their destination, Zelda had to admit that it was quite impressive. The rink was larger than she imagined it would be, but thankfully it was mostly empty. Lilith too seemed a little intimidated by the size, and she went quiet as Zelda parked the car. Zelda bought their tickets and collected their skates, before returning to Lilith who was waiting on a nearby bench. She showed Lilith the correct way to lace up her boots before taking her hand and leading her to the rink.

”You nervous?”Zelda asked as they reached the entrance

“A little bit.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Just follow my lead.” Zelda winked at Lilith, which seemed to help her relax a little.

Slowly Zelda stepped onto the ice and motioned for Lilith to follow. Lilith placed one foot on the ice, and then the other, holding on to the rail.

“That’s it. Hold on with one hand for now until you get the feel of it.” 

“I’m not… how do I move again?” Lilith bit her lip.

“Ok just stay there for a minute and watch me.” Zelda pushed off and started to glide across the ice. She hadn’t skated in years, but the muscle memory kicked in quickly. She did a lap around the rink, before coming to a stop next to a baffled Lilith.

“Wow, I did not know you were that good.”

Zelda smiled and did a little curtsy. “I used to skate a lot when I was young. Now did you see what I was doing?”

Slowly, she got Lilith moving around the rink. She had good balance but was still holding on to the rail for dear life. 

“I think you’ve got it now,” Zelda said as they finished another lap on the ice. “Do you think you’re ready to let go now?”

Lilith hesitated, but took Zelda’s outstretched hand and pushed away from the barrier. 

“Ok, now just do the exact same thing as before. We’ll take it slow and I’ll be right next to you.”

Lilith was a quick learner. Soon she built up confidence as they gilded hand in hand around the rink at a relatively fast pace. She got the turns down gracefully and Zelda showed her the safest way to stop.

“That was so much fun!” Lilith exclaimed once they stopped against the rail for a quick break. Her nose and cheeks were pink and her braids were windswept. 

The ice was becoming more populated now. Mostly teenagers and some children and their parents were coming to enjoy the good weather. 

“Want to see something cool?” Zelda asked.

She took Lilith’s hand once more and led her to the middle of the rink. She proceeded to show Lilith some basic spins that she had learned as a little girl. Lilith just watched in awe. Zelda was a flash of red as her hair whipped around her. 

“Who knew you were a woman of so many talents, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith said as she reached for Zelda’s hands. 

Lilith leaned up to kiss Zelda, but without her usual advantage of stilettos, she found she was a bit too short. Without thinking, she moved to her tippy toes in order to reach her destination, but the movement caused her to topple over. Zelda caught her just in time, but the force of Lilith’s frame against hers caused her to fall backwards onto her ass, with Lilith awkwardly in her arms. 

Lilith’s eyes were wide, and she was frozen half is Zelda’s grasp, half on the cold ice. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Zelda couldn’t help but to burst out laughing. 

“You should see your face!” Zelda said in between her giggling.

“Oh shut up.” Lilith was visibly embarrassed by her clumsiness. 

“Make me.”

Lilith lunged forwards, knocking Zelda flat on the ice before catching her mouth in a passionate kiss. The cold beneath Zelda and the wetness soaking through the bottom of her jeans were immediately forgotten as she responded to Lilith’s lips. 

A wolf whistle from a group of teenage boys, burst their intimate bubble and Lilith scrambled up, straightening her beanie before extending a hand to help Zelda up.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Zelda asked.

Lilith nodded and started to make her way to the exit. Zelda followed, but not before she shot the group of boys a look of disdain, resisting the urge to hex them. 

Once the handed in their skates they made their way back to the car where Zelda said a quick spell to dry her damp jeans.

“So,” Zelda said, turning in her seat to look at Lilith “did that satisfy your ice skating needs?”

“It surely did” Lilith replied leaning closer to Zelda as she spoke, “however there is another need that is much greater, thanks to our little interruption just now.”

“Hmm, is that so? I think I know just the trick to make you feel better” Zelda closed the space between them, and gave Lilith a soft and slow kiss. They stayed like that until Lilith started to heat things up. She leaned into the kiss and gently tugged at Zelda’s hair, nearly climbing into Zelda’s seat in the process.

It was Zelda who broke the kiss. “As much as I enjoyed that, I don’t think making out in the middle of a parking lot is entirely appropriate.”

Lilith wiped at the corner of her lips before meeting Zelda’s eyes with a hooded gaze “Take me home then.”

Zelda didn’t have to be told twice. The car purred to life, tires squealing as she pulled away.

It seemed she would have to take Lilith ice skating more often.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed! ❤🖤


End file.
